CHRISTMAS WITHOUT YOU
by Natsuki Kaioh
Summary: un pequeño one shot, de una navidad en la que Nanoha la pasa lejos de casa, y peor aun lejos de su adorada rubia, Fate T.


La noche buena es una fecha donde las personas quieren pasar una noche agradable al lado de los seres que más quieren, tener una cena agradable, brindar por la familia, por estar todos presentes, para luego pasada la media noche entregar los regalos a las personas más importantes, recordar y hacer más recuerdos.

Noche buena, un momento de paz, de ternura, de reconciliación, y fundamentalmente de amor, es por ello que se hacen tantos preparativos, cena especial, se busca los regalos perfectos o simplemente se planea un momento muy especial para disfrutar de la compañía.

Se supone que es eso.

Pero como es que ahora todo estaba contra ella?

Había preparado cada plato que iba a preparar en aquella cena, pollo agridulce, crema italiana, vino tinto y rosa, de postre pastel de chocolate con fresas como le gustaba a Fate chan.

Todo proyectado con semanas de anticipación!, había comprado los ingredientes más difíciles de encontrar guardándolos todos para esa noche tan especial, luego de la cena tomarían vino sentadas en el kokatsu, ella la abrazaría y murmuraría palabras tiernas a su oído, no sentirían frio mientras estuviesen juntas.

El recordar el "hubiera sido", solo hacía que su furia ante el cruel destino, aumentase.

Porque justo en ese momento todos debían estar ocupados? Porque justo faltando seis días para navidad se había presentado aquella emergencia estando todos los oficiales en una reunión de donde la transportación se haría aún más larga? Y peor aún porque ella tuvo la "brillante idea" de ofrecer su ayuda? , una distorsión dimensional se había detectado en otro de los mundos que recientemente se habían sumado a los que se debía monitorear su cultura y crecimiento puesto que era uno de los mundos recientemente nacidos, por lo que el crecimiento de este estaba en un constante cambio, sobre todo por la gran inteligencia de sus líderes lo cual aumentaba el peligro de sus fuerzas militares, sin embargo esto era lo que les llevaba a crear emergencias como esas.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, ella había jurado que ayudaría y protegería a todos los seres del universo para que no sufrieran y ahora estaba molesta por haber ofrecido su ayuda, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

Rayos! – murmuro con ira contenida la joven de ojos azules zafiros y de cabellos cobrizos atados en una coleta de lado, llevando su uniforme de oficial el cual era café con las condecoraciones respectivas.

Aun molesta Nanoha san? – dijo una voz a su espalda mientras la instructora y guardaespaldas de la joven de ojos azules se acercaba a ella – ya pronto llegaremos, a mí también me parece que fue una misión demasiado simple para las consecuencias que tuvieron que pasar para lograr el retorno a Mid Childa

Vita chan…- un suspiro salió de los labios de Nanoha Takamachi la joven que miraba a través de la ventana con nostalgia. – pasamos la navidad en un planeta olvidado, ya han pasado diez días y….Fate chan… Fate chan seguro estaba esperándome.

Ella seguro te está esperando aun Nanoha san – la pelirroja se para a su lado mientras la nave regresa a la base en Mid Childa.

Es la primera vez que pasamos noche buena y navidad separadas desde que nos conocimos .

Eso era verdad, puesto desde que se habían conocido siendo niñas de cualquier forma habían buscado la manera de pasar juntas esas fechas especiales, más aun los últimos años la habían pasado solo ellas dos, luego de participar en la fiesta de celebración de la TSAB, les gustaba hacer algo más privado.

Pero estoy segura que aun te espera, y seguro te esperaría todo lo que tenga que ser, también comprendo tu frustración – murmuro la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.- desde que fuimos liberadas por Hayate, es la primera navidad y noche buena que la pasamos separadas, Shamal está muy triste por eso, pero es algo que no se podía evitar, es nuestro deber, proteger y servir - dicho esto al guerrera Wolkenterrier regresa sobre sus pasos lentamente. – deja de estar triste , todos se han dado cuenta de ello y creo que no es la mejor manera de que Fate san te vea – dijo antes de dejar nuevamente sola a esta con sus pensamientos.

En eso ella tenía razón, seguro que Fate chan aun la estaba esperando, y ahora con qué cara se presentaría ante ella?, estaría molesta? Triste? La habría pasado sola? O quizás al fin decidió pasarla con uno de los miles de pretendientes que tenía? Es bien sabido que a Fate chan no le gusta estar sola, pero ella no podría hacer eso verdad?...verdad? que rayos le pasaba ahora, estaba celosa? Molesta con Fate chan siendo ella la que había faltado a la cena de noche buena?

De pronto cruza por su mente una víspera de navidad tres años atrás.

FLASH BACK NANOHA

Faltaba aun una semana para la navidad, aunque en Mid Childa no se celebraba tal festividad, Yuuno, Hayate, Shamal, Vita, Zafira,Signum, Arf, Lindy, Fate , Nanoha y todas aquellas personas que vivieron tiempo en la tierra lo celebraban de todas formas, contagiando así mismo a toda la tripulación del Claudia, para disfrutar de tal fecha.

Los pasos apresurados de una joven cobriza resonaban en los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga.

Fate chan! Mira mira! Al fin llego! – La joven que no es otra que Nanoha Takamachi, sacaba de un paquete una sorpresa que traía escondiendo tras su espalda, mientras se acercaba a su rubia mejor amiga, que en ese momento se encontraba de rodillas colocando algunos adornos navideños al árbol que decoraba en la pequeña sala de la habitación.

Nanoha…que traes ahí? , que es lo que llego? – pregunta Fate, sonriendo suavemente como era su costumbre ante la emoción de Nanoha.

Pues es una sorpresa para hacer esta navidad aún más especial, la pedí desde la tierra y fue Suzuka quien eligió especialmente esta para nosotras.

Llevando hacia delante sus manos muestra con mucha alegría una hermosa estrella dorada con cristales en el centro y en los bordes, logrando que la luz se reflejara en estos para brillar con intensidad - una estrella para nuestro árbol Fate chan!

Vaya…sí que esta bonito..- responde la rubia tomando con delicadeza entre sus manos la estrella – va a quedar muy bien en nuestro árbol.

Hai, nuestro árbol aun no tenía estrella así que me pareció que ya era tiempo de que tenga uno, no crees Fate chan? – añadió la aludida colocándose al lado de la rubia de rodillas igualmente.

Aunque no es necesario tener una estrella si estás aquí Nanoha – murmuro la ojos rubi bajando un poco la cabeza.

Eh? – pregunta sorprendida

Es mi imaginación o Fate chan acaba de adularme?

Mmmm lo que digo es que, Nanoha ilumina todo cuando está presente - con cuidado guarda la estrella en la caja dejándola ahí hasta la noche buena.

Es mi imaginación o …la voz de Fate chan esta algo temblorosa?

Fate chan? Estas bien? Te noto extraña – murmura la cobriza llevando su mano al hombro de la rubia apoyándose en esta. – cuéntame

La respiración de Fate chan se hacía un poco más rápida, estaba nerviosa?, podía sentirlo, ella estaba temblando?

Na…Nanoha, yo…- murmura subiendo la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los zafiros de la cobriza – si tengo algo que decirte, y no se …no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

Fate chan…sabes que puedes confiar en mi para todo verdad? – sonrió esta mientras la mano de Fate toma sorpresivamente ambas manos de la joven.

Las manos de Fate chan con toda seguridad se le antojaban tibias, y muy suaves, y lo mas importante es que ahora si estaba completamente segura de que Fate chan estaba temblando, que ha pasado?, porque de pronto sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín y trata de decir palabras que se niegan a salir de sus labios?

Yo…Nanoha, bue- bueno no tú, sino yo…lo que pasa, eres mi mejor amiga, pero…Nanoha tú me…no..no es solo eso..- la joven de ojos rojos finalmente parece que encuentra el valor para elevar la voz y decir claramente las palabras ,puesto que aprieta un poco más las manos de la ojiazul - Nanoha yo estoy ena….

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

El timbre de la puerta suena repetidamente, rompiendo aquel momento y llevándose consigo el valor de la rubia puesto que más rápida que su propio Sonic Move soltó las manos de una sorprendida y confusa Nanoha para llegar en menos de un parpadeo a la puerta, donde espera unas sonrientes Hayate y Rein, que venían a entregan la invitación oficial a los dos agentes las valiosos de la las fuerzas de la administración del espacio-tiempo.

Hablaron de muchas cosas cuando ellas llegaron, pero el corazón de la cobriza no dejaba de latir rápidamente ante las últimas palabras de Fate chan, sería lo que creo que iba a decirme?, o es tan solo producto de mi imaginación, pues luego , cuando ambas visitas se marcharon, Fate chan actuó como si nunca hubiese querido decir algo, y terminaron de adornar de árbol.

Yo no podía preguntarle porque ella ya no quería decirme, el problema es, decirme que?..

FINAL FLASH BACK

Y ahora…ahora ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de casa, aún faltaban como seis horas para llegar, estaba impaciente, quería verla, hablarle, abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta, pero sobre todo, quería pedirle perdón por haber faltado en esa fecha tan especial, no solo especial por ser noche buena o navidad.

Nuestro aniversario….Fate chan, nadie lo sabe, pero ..he faltado a nuestro aniversario.

Una lagrima amenaza con escapar de los ojos zafiros, pues si su dolor era así, no imaginaba como es que Fate chan habría estado sola - esperaba – aguardando su regreso aquella noche.

De forma automática su mente viajo por sus recuerdos, hace dos años atrás, a una noche buena muy especial.

Aún recuerdo cómo es que en una noche como esa….

FLASH BACK NANOHA

Noche buena hace 2 años atrás.

Había terminado de poner la mesa y encendido las velas rojas, buscando aun otra arruga o algún fallo en la presentación de la mesa de navidad.

Por una emergencia la fiesta de navidad en la TSAB se había cancelado, pero sin embargo ella preparo una pequeña cena de navidad para ella y Fate chan, cocinando camarones, crema de espárragos ,pavo con papas horneadas y de postre un festival de frutos rojos con crema, además del vino rosa que había conseguido de una buena marca gracias a un favor personal de parte de Shari.

Nijajaja espero que Fate chan llegue pronto..- sonrió mientras ella alisaba así mismo su vestido rojo algo largo con aberturas a los lados dejando ver sus formadas piernas y los tacones rojos como complemento, además para aquella cena en especial se había recogido el cabello en un sencillo moño con algunos mechones sueltos dejando libre su cuello, algo no muy ostentoso pero perfecto para una cena privada.

Oh! es cierto…- murmuro tomando un regalo de uno de las gavetas de la alacena – me ha costado mantenerlo oculto pero valió la pena, solo espero que todo lo guste a Fate chan..- sonríe algo ruborizada mientras coloca el regalo bajo el árbol de navidad que ambas habían decorado.

Desde las vísperas del año pasado, cuando llego la nueva estrella para el árbol de navidad, había empezado a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, en primera, que podía reconocer el cabello de Fate chan entre miles de otros parecidos, que nadie existía con unos ojos rojos tan bellos como los de Fate chan, que no había ser en el universo con una voz tan melodiosa como la de Fate chan, que el cuerpo de Fate chan era perfecto, que los labios de Fate chan eran de un tono rosa seductor, que los dedos de Fate chan eran largos y delgados, sin embargo de tener un agarre seguro…Fate chan..Fate chan… y la más importante que se había dado cuenta, que ella, Nanoha Takamachi estaba completamente enamorada de su mejor amiga Fate Testarossa desde quien sabe cuándo, pero se mentía a si misma diciendo que era solo una gran amistad.

Pero hoy va a cambiar..te lo diré Fate chan! Y no me importa lo que pase después – habla para sí misma la cobriza dirigiendo su atención hacia la ventana desde donde se podía ver las luces de Mid Childa

La puerta del pequeño departamento que ambas compartían se abre lentamente y entra la rubia que roba los sueños y anhelos de la cobriza.

Nanoha, ya estoy en casa, donde estás? – pregunta en voz alta Fate quien luego del trabajo en el bureau vino lo más rápido que pudo, llevando aun su traje de agente cuelga el saco en el perchero, para luego soltar algunos botones del cuello de su camisa.

Fate chan estoy en el comedor, ven aquí por favor – llama en voz alta también, apagando las luces del comedor mientras coloca una música instrumental navideña con un dispositivo que controla los aparatos de la casa.

Pero..esta todo oscuro, Nanoha? – murmura confundida la rubia hasta que finalmente entra al comedor mirando con asombro primero el decorado del sencillo comedor, para luego ver son sorpresa la cena que había puesta sobre la mesa y ver aun con mayor sorpresa a Nanoha quien esperaba al lado de la mesa, y de quien las mejillas se ruborizan al ser consciente de la atención de la rubia sobre ella.

Nijajaja …t-te gusta Fate chan?, como la fiesta se canceló, pensé en hacer una para nosotras, te gusta? O..no te gusta?

…

Al no oír respuesta alguna de la rubia sintió retorcerse el corazón, quizás algo estaba fuera de lugar? No le gusto el decorado? Quizás se había pasado con la cena?.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que la rubia había queda poco menos que en shock, y no precisamente por la cena y el decorado, sido al ver a la anfitriona de la cena, ese vestido que formaba su cuerpo a la perfección y ese peinado que dejaba al descubierto ese cuello que tanto le gustaba, esas mejillas sonrojadas, el nerviosismos que se expresaba en el movimiento intenso de sus dedos apretados unos contra otros, era posible? Ella había hecho todo eso para ella? Se había vestido así para ella?

S- si no te gusta no hay problema! – con el control nuevamente encendió las luces y apago la música – podríamos salir a cenar lo que prefieras, y yo invito esta vez, solo deja que me cambie prim….- más unos delgados dedos se posaron sobre sus labios callándola instantáneamente.

Claro que me gusta todo Nanoha, es demasiado hermoso, me quede callada por la hermosa sorpresa, por favor vamos a cenar juntas está bien? – susurra muy quedo la rubia tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cuando en su interior el corazón luchaba por salir de tu pecho al sentir la calidez de los labios de Nanoha con sus dedos.

…que bueno que te guste Fate chan..lo hice para ambas, pues, es noche buena verdad? Nijajaja

Umh hum! – asiente - Vamos a cenar…- sonriendo con suavidad Fate chan tomando con delicadez la mano de Nanoha , quitándole el control volviendo a apagar las luces y encendiendo la música, para luego llevarla aun de la mano al sitio que ocupa Nanoha.

Luego de aquello ambas parecen tener los sentidos a flor de piel, pues aunque la cena avanza con tranquilidad cada roce y sonrisa causa sonrojos en cada una, Nanoha había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos una vez terminen de cenar y vayan a la sala a ver hermoso árbol de navidad, mientras que Fate chan….

Todo estuvo delicioso Nanoha, no hay duda que eres la mejor cocinera, …pero tu especialidad, en definitiva son los postres.

Gracias Fate chan…te parece que vayamos a ver el árbol de navidad?

Claro que si…- colocándose de pie le ofrece la mano galantemente – vamos.

"_La mano de Fate chan es realmente cálida, dejándome guiar por ella, como por entre sueños llegamos hacia la sala cada una de nosotras llevaba aun la copa de vino rosa que había servido, no sé si sea por eso, o por la magia de la navidad, pero de pronto los nervios se han ido, y estoy a minutos de decirle mis sentimientos."_

Fate chan hay algo que quiero decir…te

Nanoha hay algo que quiero decir…te

Las risitas nerviosas de ambas resuenan en la pequeña sala, habiendo dicho las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

Tu primero Nanoha chan..

No no..por favor tu primero Fate chan…

Que tú…Nanoha…- se para frente a ella soltando sus manos.

Mmm no..tu primero Fate chan…por favor…- suplica esta última haciendo un lindo puchero.

Dándose por vencida al ver el tierno gesto de Nanoha, sabe que ha perdido, pues es casi imposible decirle que no a esa cara, aunque ella aún tenía su as bajo la manga, solo la usaría en caso de extrema urgencia.

Umh…pues yo..- gira su mirada hacia el árbol de navidad que luce iluminado y hermoso con la decoración escogida por ambas.- yo me he enamorado de alguien …

No podía estarle pasando eso, porque no fue ella la primera en hablar?, Fate chan estaba enamorada de alguien más, ella ya estaba enamorada y la declaración que había preparado …solo arruinaría su amistad.

Así?...que bien Fate chan! Me alegro mucho por ti – trata de sonreír una casi destruida Nanoha mientras oculta su mirada fingiendo arreglar un adorno fuera de lugar- y puedo saber quién es?

S-si. Pues la persona de quien me he enamorado es….

Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales provenientes del cuartel general ilumina el cielo nocturno de Mid Childa, dejando momentáneamente iluminado el cielo.

Ahhhh mira mira! – grita con rabia disfrazada de emoción corriendo a apoyar las manos en el cristal dirigiendo la mirada al cielo, todo había acabado antes iniciar.

Oh…es verdad….que hermoso, pero nada es más hermoso que tu Nanoha.

_Ok , aquello no se lo esperaba, era la segunda vez que Fate chan la adulaba, que era todo eso? _

Nanoha ilumina todo con su sonrisa…

Continua murmurando Fate chan a sus espaldas.

_juro que puedo sentir tu aliento en mi cuello._

Nanoha ilumina mi vida …

_Esas palabras salen de los labios de Fate chan…_

Su cuerpo se gira quedando helada al ver tan cerca a Fate quien apoya una mano contra el vidrio sin dejar de verla, fijando sus hermosos ojos rojos en los de ella.

Mi vida es nada sin Nanoha…

El rubor cubre las mejillas de ambas, y sus manos tiemblan cuando la mano libre de la rubia busca la mano de la cobriza, entrelazando sus dedos.

Yo estoy enamorada, de mi mejor amiga.

Lo dijo? Era verdad eso? Fate chan….Fate chan está enamorada de mí?

Yo te amo Nanoha – murmura por fin Fate, esperando una respuesta mientras el corazón parece que se le va a parar definitivamente, que sea lo que dios quiera piensa tras decir aquella confesión.

Quería gritar de felicidad, quería abrazarla, quería cantar, quería gritarle que ella también la amaba, pero por mucho que trataba parecía que su mente se había desconectado de sus cuerpo pues sus labios se negaban a obedecer a la ojiazul quien solo se quedó mirando los ojos burdeos de la otra, quien aún esperaba impaciente.

Mas el tiempo transcurría, y aun no había una respuesta.

Nanoha? ….-cierra los ojos con fuerza al ser incapaz de seguir manteniendo la mirada – Nanoha yo lo siento tanto, no debí.

Fate…chan…- por fin de oye la voz de la cobriza, pero tan solo puede decir eso antes de que nuevamente las palabras mueran en sus labios.

Que más importaba ya?, Fate la amaba, y ella amaba a Fate, entonces al diablo las palabras, si con una acción podía demostrarle su amor.

Fate aun con los ojos cerrados sintió un aire tibio cerca de su rostro, para luego sentir unos labios en los suyos, unos labios? La…

La de ojos carmín abre de par en par los ojos al ser consciente que los labios de Nanoha se apretaban contra los suyos, para luego de aquel primer beso de ambas, la cobriza se separara un poco tan solo unos centímetros.

Y yo amo a Fate, estoy enamorada de Fate chan…

Las manos de la cobriza se posaron en las mejillas de Fate chan, atrayéndola hacia ella para volver a besar los labios de la rubia.

_Ahora estoy segura que los besos son dulces y que sin los besos de Fate chan ya no podría vivir._

Pasado los segundos de sorpresa los ojos de la rubia se cerraron para llevar sus manos a la cintura de la ojiazul atrayéndola más hacia ella, respondiendo al beso con ternura.

Feliz navidad Fate chan…-dice por fin la cobriza tras separarse del beso y alejarse unos cuantos pasos hacia el árbol de navidad tomando una pequeña caja dejándola en manos de la rubia. – espero que te guste…

Oh!...Nanoha…- mira la rubia primero al regalo y luego a la ojiazul – sumimasen, yo con la prisa en la agencia no pude comprarte ningún regalo..

Nijajaja está bien, no es importante, pero abre el regalo, por favor.

Si…- con nerviosismo abre el paquete encontrando una caja que al abrirla dejo poco más que sorprendida a esta, ya que se trataba de dos cadenas idénticas de plata con unos dijes igual de plata pero con un dispositivo que no lograba reconocer.

Nanoha chan…están hermosos…, muchas gracias..- murmura mientras saca una de las cadenas.

Están son especiales, puesto que puedes colocar imágenes únicas a cada uno de los dijes y grabar un pequeño video que solo tu podrás ver con una palabra clave

Entonces ….esta es para ti..- dice la aludida ofreciendo la cadena a la ojiazul – solo hay una persona en el mundo de quien quiero una foto y un video para poder verla en cada momento de mi vida, podemos tomarnos una foto? Y grabarnos un video?

FINAL FLASH BACK

Como en noche buena…nos hicimos novias…Fate chan… - susurra para sí misma sacando de su cuello el dije que ambas llevaban.

Agein heart - murmura Nanoha y casi de inmediato el dije muestra la fotografía de una apenada Fate abrazando protectoramente a ella misma quien da un poco la espalda mientras deposita un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Agein always heart – la imagen pasa a modo holograma y empieza a correr un video.

_Nijajaja mooo Fate chan ven…fue una bonita foto..- negándose a dejar ir a una apenada rubia_

…_Nanoha ...esa foto es vergonzosa…- observa el dije – ahhhh Nanoha estas grabando esto?_

_Hai y solo se puede tomar una sola vez la foto y una sola vez el video! Asi que ven y saluda …_

_Mmm Nanohaaaaa déjame ir! – tratando de escapar._

_No lo hare , ahora ven o te enfrentaras al demonio blanco nuevamente nijajaja_

_Na..Nanoha, serias capaz de eso verdad? – pregunta Fate mirándola con sorpresa olvidando momentáneamente que la grabación continua._

_No, pero ahora quiero un beso – sonríe traviesa la cobriza pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia._

_Nano…mmm…- sus palabras son acalladas cuando la boca de la ojiazul reclaman los labios de la ruborizada agente Fate Testarossa._

_Fin de la grabación._

Guardando nuevamente el dije deja escapar un nuevo suspiro.

Que le iría a decir?...quizás debería llamarla? Ahora ya alcanzaba la comunicación, podía tener una teleconferencia con ella, pero que le diría?

_Hola Fate chan! Ya regreso a casa, quiero pedirte perdón por no estar en navidad ni noche buena contigo, ya sabes el trabajo esta primero y…_

No definitivamente esas no eran las palabras…y que pasa si ella ni le contesta la llamada? Y que pasa y esta tan enfadada que se fue del departamento?

_Entra al departamento que ambas comparten y solo el silencio la recibe, viendo cosas tiradas por todas partes, y al entrar a la recamara, el armario esta vacío de las ropas de Fate chan, mas allá una nota " cómo pudiste dejarme sola en navidad Nanoha?, te odio no quiero volverte a ver jamás . Fate"_

No, no y no, Fate chan no haría ese tipo de cosas, o si? Quizás debería llamar a Hayate para saber la situación? No…puede que Hayate mencione a Fate que le llamo primero a ella y no a Fate, o en el peor de los casos que Hayate se encuentre en este momento con Fate…

Definitivamente su cerebro no estaba pensando con claridad

"_**estamos a cuatro horas, siete minutos y 35 segundo para llegar a la base.."**_

Y ahora? Ni siquiera tenía un regalo, no había podido conseguir ni un tonto recuerdo del planeta porque obviamente no podía ir por ahí de compras, estaba segura que se veía cansada, nerviosa, descuidada , ojerosa en otras palabras seguro que estaba hecha un desastre.

Rayos...

Fate chan me seguiría amando? Fate chan seguiría siendo la misma persona? Es decir, …la soledad nos puede cambiar, y que pasa si estaba tan sola que nuevamente la Fate chan de ojos triste y solos regresaba?, sería su culpa.

Todo su dolor y sufrimiento simplemente seria su culpa. Como podría recoger los pedazos de un corazón destruido por ella misma?

Los pensamientos de la cobriza la llevaban a todo tipo de situaciones, sin llegar a ninguna parte, reviviendo recuerdos y desesperándose paso el tiempo rápidamente.

"_**empezamos con el descenso favor de tomar precaución, aterrizamos en 5 minutos"**_

Ahhh –aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás chocando con alguien a su espalda.

Diablos Nanoha! Has estado ahí parada más de ocho horas! Y mírate pareces un manojo de nervios mujer! – atrapándola antes que la cobriza cayera al suelo.

Vita chan…-hace pucheros – Fate ya no me ama…

Eh? – parpadea confusa la guerra del martillo

Si…ya no me ama, se fue de casa, me cambio por una persona que si puede cumplir sus promesas y pasar con ella la noche buena…

Que demo….Nanoha! – la sacude ligeramente – estamos hablando de Fate Testarossa, recuerdas, esa chica que estuvo a punto de dar su vida en más de una vez por ti!

….- mirándola aun con desesperación pintada en sus ojos

Tsk! Muévete Takamachi o te daré una paliza para que reacciones – golpea suavemente la espalda de la ojiazul para que se ponga derecha de nuevo.

Tras el cortocircuito del que fue víctima su raciocinio sacude ligeramente la cabeza apoyando una mano en tu mejilla.

….lo..lo siento , creo que necesito descansar verdad?...quizá debería..

"_**llegamos al destino favor de abandonar la nave para empezar con las reparaciones y revisión del sistema"**_

no…por qué ya hemos llegado.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el pequeño departamento Fate Testarossa tomaba una taza de té verde con tranquilidad mientras observaba el cielo, habían empezado sus vacaciones obligadas el 24 de diciembre, solo tendría dos semanas pero pensaba pesarlos con Nanoha, sin embargo..

se presentó esa emergencia..- toma un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

Cuando termino la reunión , tanto ella como Chrono y Hayate quedaron sorprendidos ante la emergencia que se había presentado, creyendo que se había enviado a alguna fuerza especial quedaron helados al enterarse que fue Nanoha y vita quienes acudieron a esa emergencia de ese mundo tan lejano.

Todos sabían muy bien que ambas eran fuertes, pero Nanoha…había recibido ya muchas heridas en batalla, cada vez que usaba el modo Buster acortaba más y más su vida, por ello todos preferían que ella no fuera, ya que no dudaba en usar este mode tan peligroso si era necesario.

Hayate san, yo me uno en seguida a Nanoha! – menciono firmemente Fate pero antes que pudiera responder la aludida Chrono se adelanto

No, la agente Takamachi y la agente Needs son completamente profesionales y sabrán como llevar el problema , son suficientes para eso.

Pero Chrono!, Nanoha…- replico la rubia ante las palabras del almirante.

No olvides Fate chan que Nanoha es bastante competente, no la insultes dudando de su capacidad, tampoco podemos mezclar los sentimientos con lo profesional, y menos dejar a la agencia sin protección de los movimientos rápidos de Fate Testarossa, no vas Fate, y es todo.

El tenia razón, Nanoha., su Nanoha era lo suficientemente capaz de manejar la situación en aquel planeta por sí misma y más aun con la ayuda de la pelirroja vita, aun asi, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Faltando tan solo un día para navidad, en la mañana del 24 de diciembre recién empezó a adornar el árbol, aquello era triste, pero por otra parte, cada rincón del pequeño departamento le recordaba a Nanoha, era como una tortura cuando menos quería extrañarla y un alivio el dejar volar su imaginación y verla por ahí caminando distraídamente.

En la noche buena, fue cuando se dejó de recibir señal de ambas agentes, sin embargo se sabía gracias a las transmisiones mágicas que ambas se encontraban bien, pero que aún el regreso tardaría más de lo pensado, luego de recibir esa noticia de labios de Hayate y negar asi mismo a la invitación de esta para ir juntas a la fiesta de navidad, se refugió en el kokatsu que habían comprado años atrás, tomando un álbum de fotos empezó a pasar hoja tras hoja de este recordando cada momento que ahí se veía, sin darse cuenta llego la media noche, el cielo se ilumino de hermosos fuegos artificiales, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo había estado llorando, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

Nanoha…feliz navidad..- murmuro entrecortado la rubia mientras dejaba un pequeño regalo bajo el árbol mirando este con nostalgia.

Que solo se sentía el departamento sin ella, incluso era más frio…ella creía que el departamento era pequeño, pero ahora se le hacía enorme, sentía que ella no pertenecía allí.

_Faaaate chan! La estrella la estrella!_

Nanoha? – giro su mirada sorprendida hacia donde sintió que provenía la voz.

_Fate chan…puedes abrazarme?_

Nuevamente sus ojos buscaron con desesperación la silueta amada, pero logrando ver tan solo una imagen de ambas en el kokatsu mientras ella la abrazaba y rodeaba su cintura apretándola contra si por primera vez desde que eran novias.

_Fate chan, te amo nijajaja_

Es cierto, siempre que podía Nanoha solía decir esas palabras, lo que siempre creyó que oiría, ahora ya no lo oía más y no sabía por cuanto habría de ser así.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas nuevamente, no, no le gustaba estar sola, pero menos aún le gustaba estar sin Nanoha, sin ella, las sombras de la oscuridad parecían rodearle de nuevo.

_Sabes?...yo siempre voy a estar contigo Fate chan._

Sus recuerdos vuelven a traerle a la mente una mañana en el baño mientras ambas se relajaban en este Nanoha se abrazó a ella sin razón aparente que la de sentir su piel juntas.

Nano…ha…

Ahora lo comprendía, era verdad, Nanoha se había cerciorado de no dejarla jamás sola, cada centímetro de su departamento le mostraba a ella, cada neurona parecía guardar datos de ella, y sin quererlo tenia presente a su cobriza en todo momento.

Tras algunas reflexiones, tras algunas lágrimas, tras algunas risas, pasaron los días, y aun nadie sabía cuándo habría de volver la nave que fue por ellas, todos decían que pronto, desde hace varios días, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ella no se fue realmente, Nanoha estaba con ella, porque ella no dejaba de extrañarla y pensarla, Nanoha estaba siempre con ella.

Los rápidos taconeos dejaron de resonar una vez que Nanoha se quitó las zapatillas para correr descalza a través de los pasillos del edificio, habría volado de no ser porque de entrada Chrono le había pedido que dejara de hacer magia por algunos días, si es que no quería ir directamente al hospital para su revisión, y no estaba dispuesta a ir a ese hospital donde la tendrían quien sabe cuántos días más y menos aún esperar al bendito ascensor que seguro estaba lleno, el resto de soldados la veían con sorpresa pues todos la conocían , lo que nadie se explicaba era la razón de su desesperación.

Fate chan..Fate chan..Fate chan…- murmuraba una y otra vez hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento y con manos temblorosas pasar la tarjeta de acceso entrando en esta jadeando aun.

El lugar parecía igual a como lo había dejado, salvo por las flores que estaban en la entrada, algunos discos que creía reconocer en algunos lugares de la entrada,…y los zapatos de Fate, tan pulcros como siempre.

Sin poder llamarla en voz alta camino tratando de no hacer ruido hacia donde creyó que se encontraba Fate, en la pequeña sala, y naturalmente allí la encontró bajo el kokatsu tomando un poco de te mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en la caída de los copos de nieve, sin darse cuenta aun, que su cobriza amada se encontraba detrás de ella.

Sus mente decía, grita, salta, abrázala, bésala, pero su cuerpo parecía no entender lo que su cerebro decía, definitivamente tendría que tener una larga charla con ambos para que logren entenderse un poco mejor.

Sintiéndose observada Fate gira su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro de Nanoha quien aún no podía dejar de verla, colocándose de pie con rapidez y sorpresa rezando interiormente por que ese no fuera otro de los juegos de su mente, da un paso hacia ella.

Eres tu Nanoha? – acerca la mano hacia la cobriza pero de pronto solo se siente caer hacia atrás, frenando esta caída algunos cojines dispersos por ahí, bajo el cuerpo tembloroso de Nanoha

Fate chan..,Fate chan!...- se aferra con desesperación mientras el llanto desborda de sus emociones y surge con fuerza desde su pecho.- lo siento Fate chan..

Nanoha…- murmura la rubia abrazándola contra sí, y por arte de magia una sonrisa se dibujó de nueva cuenta en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa real y sincera dirigida solo a ciertas personas, y en especial la sonrisa de amor, que era solo para la dueña de sus desvelos – bienvenida a casa Nanoha.

Aun sollozando se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su rubia obsesión, sin darse cuenta en qué momento dejo de oír sus propios sollozos y sintiendo en su lugar los labios de Fate chan, con timidez respondo al beso como si fuera la primera vez y sintió con aquel beso, que todo estaba bien.

_Siento todo lo que ella ha pasado en mi ausencia, todo el dolor que sintió, pero ….sé también que siempre estuve a su lado, como ella siempre estuvo a mi lado._

Ya volví, Fate chan…

Las manos de Fate chan, se habían apoderado de la cintura de la chica deslizando ágilmente sus dedos bajo la camisa de esta, mientras que la cobriza con lentitud empezaba a quitar uno a uno los botones de la blusa de la rubia, ya lo habían dicho todo, en el idioma de que solo los amantes de verdad conocen, el idioma sin palabras, el idioma del amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-

Bueno he ahí mi regreso a los fanfics, asi que espero sea de su agrado este one shot, y si no, pues ahí valen criticas constructivas e ideas, luego subo mas capítulos de proyectos que ya tenia en mente, es todo..gracias por pasar a leer! Espero sus reviews!.  
>PD: es la primera vez que subo yo sola aca , xD no tengo idea de como se hace y creo que voy no se cuanto tiempo intentando subir el cap y que se pueda leer ¬¬U, asi que si alguien muy experimentad me ayuda mil gracias !<p>

Aquí Natsuki cambio y fuera!


End file.
